1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with a partial connection preventing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector with a partial connection preventing mechanism is shown, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication NO. 10-134890. This prior art connector is identified by the numeral 1 in FIGS. 6 and 7 below, and is provided with female and male housings 2 and 3, which are connectable with each other. The female housing 2 has an upper surface with a locking piece 4 that is vertically elastically deformable. A pushing portion 5 projects from an upper surface of the locking piece 4 and can push a slidable member 13, which is described later. Wing-like projections 6 are provided on the left and right edges of the locking piece 4. Each projection 6 has a slanted guide surface 6A on its front face.
The front surface of the male housing 3 is provided with a receptacle 8 into which the female housing 2 can be fit. Left and right guides 9 project from the upper surface of the receptacle 8. The guides 9 have inwardly projecting engaging portions 10 for engaging the corresponding projections 6 of the locking piece 4. Slanted guide surfaces 10A, 10B are formed at the front and rear ends of each engaging portion 10 for guiding the projections 6. Further, a slide groove 11 extends into the rear of the upper surface of the male housing 3 and is configured to receive the slide 13. The slide 13 has a substantially H-shaped cross section, and can be slid along forward and backward directions on the male housing 3 by holding the edges of the slide groove 11 in groove portions 14 at the left and right sides of the slide 13. An upper part of the slide 13 projects upward from the upper surface of the male housing 3 and defines a pushable portion 15. A finger-engageable operable projection 15A projects at the rear end of the pushable portion 15 and a zigzag spring 16 is mounted behind the slide 13, so that the slide 13 is constantly biased forward. A cover 17 is mounted on the male housing 3 for locking the slide 13 and the spring 16 against backward movement.
The prior art female housing 2 is fitted into the receptacle 8 of the prior art male housing 3 so that the guide surfaces 6A of the left and right projections 6 of the locking pieces 4 contact the guide surfaces 10A of the engaging portions 10. As a result, the locking piece 4 deforms elastically upward to bring the pushing portion 5 into contact with the front end face of the slide 13. The female housing 2 can be pushed further so that the pushing portion 5 compresses the spring 16 and pushes the slide 13 backward, as shown in FIG. 8. When the projections 6 of the locking piece 4 move over the engaging portions 10, the locking piece 4 is restored elastically to its original position to engage the projections 6 and the engaging portions 10. The slide 13 then is returned forward to restrict deformation of the locking piece 4 in a disengaging direction (upward). As a result, the housings 2 and 3 are locked in their properly connected state. If the connecting operation of the prior art housings 2 and 3 is interrupted halfway, the pushing portion 5 of the locking piece 4 is biased by the slide 13, thereby pushing the female housing 2 out. In this way, a partial connection is prevented.
To disconnect the properly connected prior art housings 2 and 3, a finger is placed on the pushable portion 15 to push the slide 13 against a biasing force of the spring 16. If the female housing 2 is withdrawn in this way, the projections 6 of the locking piece 4 move up along the guide surfaces 10B of the engaging portions 10, thereby elastically deforming the locking piece 4 upward. The housings 2 and 3 are separated upon completely withdrawing the female housing 2. If the separating operation of the housings 2 and 3 is interrupted halfway, the spring 16 pushes the slide 13 against the pushing portion 5 of the locking piece 4 and urges the female housing 2 out. This prevents the housings 2 and 3 from being left partly connected.
The pushable portion 15 projects out from the outer surface of the prior art male housing 3. Thus, an external matter may be struck against the pushable portion 15 to exert an external force on the slide 13, or on portions of the housings 2, 3 near the pushable portion 15, thereby deforming and/or damaging them.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector that can prevent a projecting operable portion, such as a slide and their neighboring members, from being deformed and damaged.
The subject invention is directed to a connector that comprises first and second housings, each of which has a front side. The housings are at least partly connectable with each other at their front sides. A slide is provided at least partly in the first housing, and can be slid in the connecting directions of the housings. Additionally, the slide is biased forward in the first housing by a biasing means. A locking piece is provided in the second housing and can engage an engaging portion to hold the housings in a properly connected condition. The slide can interact with the locking piece to restrict movement of the locking piece in a disengaging direction from the engaging portion. A pushable portion projects from the slide, and is operable to push the slide up to a position where a disengaging movement of the locking piece from the engaging portion is permitted. The pushable portion does not project out from the outer surface of the first housing, and therefore, is not likely to be struck by external matter.
According to a preferred embodiment, the locking piece is elastically displaceable in a direction substantially normal to the connecting directions of the housings. Additionally, the locking piece pushes the slide against the biasing means while the housings are being connected, and then moves onto the engaging portion that projects in the first housing. The locking piece moves over the engaging portion when the housings are properly connected, and then the locking piece is restored elastically to engage the engaging portion and hold the housings in a properly connected condition.
A biasing force of the biasing means moves the slide forward as the locking piece is restored elastically to its locking position. The sliding member also may be restored elastically and positioned substantially outside the locking piece to restrict elastic deformation of the locking piece in a disengaging direction from the engaging portion.
The first housing may be formed with a slide-accommodating portion for at least partly accommodating the slide, such that the slide is movable along the connecting directions of the housings or in the forward and backward directions of the first housing. The slide-accommodating portion preferably has an operation opening to enable operation of the pushable portion. The pushable portion preferably is exposed to the outside without projecting out from an opening edge of the operation opening. Accordingly, external matter is not likely to contact the slide, and hence the slide and its neighboring parts are not likely to be damaged.
A displacement-operating portion may project from the locking piece for unlocking the locking piece, and may be formed so as not to project out from the outer surface of the other housing. Accordingly, external matter is not likely to contact the displacement-operating portion of the locking piece, and hence the locking piece and its neighboring parts are not likely to be deformed and damaged by an external force.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.